


A Moment of Patience in a Moment of Anger, Saves You a Hundred Moments of Regret

by KathPetrovaDiary



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, Fighting, Fluff, M/M, Sebastidan, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 16:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12821253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathPetrovaDiary/pseuds/KathPetrovaDiary
Summary: After crashing each other out, Sebastian is the last person Daniel wants to see.When they get stuck in an elevator together, they've got to face their problems which leads to a disastrous conversation.Based on a Tumblr prompt.





	A Moment of Patience in a Moment of Anger, Saves You a Hundred Moments of Regret

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a long time ago, only now found the time to post it.  
> Enjoy!

Daniel's seething, nails digging in his palms as he storms through the lobby of the hotel.  
This should have been his race! He should have stood on the number one step, holding the trophy and spraying champagne. This was his, no their momentum, not the Mercs' nor Max'.  
Arriving at the elevators, he slams his hand onto the buttons. As the seconds tick away and his patience in the progress, Daniel makes a bee-line for the stairs running up the first few sets. The familiar ping pulls his attention to the third floor. He hurries his way into the elevator, hitting number twelve on the panel.  
Daniel sighs as the doors close revealing the reflection of someone he knows all too well... And definitely doesn't want to see right now.  
"Sebastian," Voice low and emotionless, he turns around to come face to face with the blond. With a mirrored expression of rage, Sebastian cocks his head to the side: "Ricciardo."  
A scoff leaves the Australian's mouth: "Really?"  
The Ferrari driver crosses his arms defensively in front of his chest. "After what you did, we might as well be back to last name base."  
Daniel can't believe his own ears. 'Is he seriously blaming me?'  
"After what I did? Dude, you're delirious!" A humorless laugh escapes him as he drops his head into his hands. "Fucking idiot!"  
Sebastian plans on ranting further when the lift comes to a sudden halt. He falls forward against Daniel. "Was zur Hölle?!" The German rolls off his tongue without a second thought before he pushes Daniel away. "Get off me!"  
The Australian slams against the wand of the confinded space. Response filled with venom as he stares at the man standing a few feet away: "Gadly!"  
He turns to check the counter, noticing they're stuck between two floors. Immediately he presses the alarm, before sliding down to sit on the ground. "Seems like we're going to be here for a while."  
Sebastian groans dropping down on the opposite side. "This is all your fault!"  
"I think you've a few roose loose in the top paddock, mate!" He fires back receiving a blank stare from the blond. "It means you're crazy, dipshit."  
Ignoring the remark, Sebastian continues: "It is! If you didn't hit me in sector two, I'd be talking with the press right now instead of sitting with a Scheißkopf in a broken elevator."  
The quizzical look send his way makes Sebastian's complacent smile only grow. "Two can play at that game, Miststück."  
Daniel lets out a scream of frustration, pushing himself up from the metallic floor. "You're such a spoilt brat! You fucking drove into my rear, not the other way around!"  
Sebastian comes head to head with the Australian, faces inches apart.  
"You moved under breaking and closed a gap my nose was clearly in already!" The index-finger connecting with his shirt causes Daniel to look down. Biting his lip to silence himself he tries to ignore Sebastian's words. "What were you even trying to accomplish there, huh?"  
As no answer comes, the blond pulls up an eyebrow. "Huh?"  
Daniel grabs the German's hand removing it from his chest. "Winning a race."  
Laughter fills the air between them, amusement mixed with disbelief present in Sebastian's eyes. Daniel's hard demeanor softens slightly, hurt coursing through his veins.  
"Dan, you can't be serious?!" Sebastian places his hand over his mouth to silence himself. "Get this in that thick head of yours; You are a number two driver! You were to me and now you are to Max. The team will never support your pathetic ass fully even if you win a hundred times." The elevator begins to move again but it goes unnoticed to the fighting men.  
"I was RedBull's first Goldenboy, Max is their second and you know how much Helmut and Christian love their Goldenboys."  
The doors part on the twelveth floor. Sebastian steps outside, but looks over his shoulder at the frozen in place Australian. "You're not good enough, Dan! Better accept it now before you make a fool out of yourself."  
As the elevator seals shut, Daniel lets the tears fall he didn't know he had kept in. 

It's late that night when Daniel stumbles into their hotel room. He'd gone to hang out with Max at the RedBull party, but it hadn't really bettered his mood. Everyone's happiness reminded him only of his own sadness. Max' smile and sparkling blue eyes making him think of the blond who had hurt him, who he still loves so much despite it all. The blond who's laying in their bed right now facing the wall.  
"Where you've been?" Daniel thinks he imagined the whispered sentence but when it's repeated he decides to keep his answer as vage as possible: "Out."  
He strips himself from his clothes, safe for his boxers, not even bothering to go into the bathroom. He crawls in besides Sebastian, but refuses to even acknowledge his prescence.  
Backs inches apart, heads facing other directions they try to contain their guilt. Daniel knows he called Sebastian out first, knows he could've avoided this. Maybe he should apologize...  
Sebastian had been drowning in his guilt the whole evening. He'd never meant to hurt Daniel, didn't mean what he'd said. Maybe he should try and...  
Both turn around abruptly: "I'm sorry!"  
The sudden actions cause them to bump heads and retreat in shock. Daniel stares  
wide-eyed at Sebastian who is rendered speechless.  
After a few moments chuckles escapes the two drivers which quickly turns into full-blown laughter. Daniel crawls closer to his German, taking him in his arms.  
"I'm so sorry for everything I said. It's not true. You're a real threat to Max, to me. Sorry, for ruining your race." Sebastian whispers placing a soft kiss on the tip of Daniel's nose.  
"Yeah, I'm sorry too. I should have left you some more space. I just really wanted that win."  
Sebastian nods in agreement: "We all do."  
"Also, sorry for calling you a crazy idiot."  
Sebastian shrugs it off. "Sorry for calling you a shithead."  
Daniel frowns: "You really said that?"  
Sebastian can't help but grin: "Yeah... You really should learn German."  
Holding each other close, whispering sorries and placing sweet kisses on every bit of exposed skin, they decide to never bring up today again before succumbing to the pull of the very much needed sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: You're OTP is stuck in an elevator after a fight. Things take a turn for the worst. Later that night both feel guilty. Feeling the need to apologize, they accidentally bump heads which leads to laughter and sorries.
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudos if you enjoyed it.
> 
> xoxo  
> KPD


End file.
